The Officers in Charge
by DangerousGames87
Summary: Sometimes opposites attract, is it the case with one Cerberus operative and one Omega Vigilante named Archangel, lets find out as one is desperately trying to hold on to the title as XO and the other just want's to win the war that's coming for all of them.


The headache had gotten worse, she cursed her luck as she looked at the half completed report meant for the Illusive Man four hours ago and yet she could find no motivation to do it, and the headache doesn't help matters.

Today she had seen what Shepard would do for her crew mates, for her team… for her friends and yet Miranda was sure that she wasn't really in any of those categories, but now, she wasn't so sure, helping Grunt was one thing, having a hormonal Krogan wrecking the lower area's of the ship wasn't really her idea of having a good time, she could understand Jack, the now not so psychotic biotic was a pain in her arse and Mordins was essential, having cured Krogan running around would be dangerous on a Galactic scale.

She sighed, why did Shepard help her? She didn't need to but she did, she helped save Oriana, she got her to say hello, too see her sister face to face again, she had been so happy. But it wasn't all Shepard.

Archangel or Garrus Vakarian, had been there guarding her back, he had even saved her a couple of times and she's thankful for what he's done not only for her but for Shepard also, when she had been revived, Shepard hadn't been like the stories had told, she was heading straight into hell in every combat situation, and it had taken her to seeing Garrus nearly die to break her from her suicidal tendencies.

And yet he was also the bane of her life at the moment, unoffically her replacement, Vakarian is seen as the Second in Command, and it infuriates her beyond belief, if the Engineers decide to get something that could save costs etc. They would go to Vakarian, he would look it over and decide and if he likes it, he would run it through with Shepard.

She had been made redundant in nearly all aspects, except from being the Illusive Mans errand girl, that made her curse and her head to pulse even more so.

She sighed as she stood up in her near barren room, and pulled a tea bag from one of her stashes, before heading out into the dining area, she hated the taste of coffee so bitter and strong, tea had always relaxed her and so she put the kettle on to boil.

She had been so lost in her own world that she hadn't even noticed the hulking figure sat at one of the tables.

"Miss Lawson." The dual tone voice addressed her, startling her, before turning around to confirm that it really was Vakarian.

"Archangel." She greeted before turning back around, tapping her fingers on the surface of the worktop.

"Archangel now is it? I swear I heard Vakarian being shouted out down there, maybe even a Garrus once or twice." The smirk evident in his tone of voice made up for the lack of human expression.

"Apologies, it's been a long night." She sighed as her headache got worse.

"I'm sure Chakwas won't mind if you took a couple of pain killers from her stash."

"It'll pass." She replied, she grimaced at her own statement, her tone had suggested no more conversation, she hadn't really meant to do that, it just came out that way.

"If you say so." Was all Vakarian replied in response.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as he read through a datapad, editing it and then re-editing it as he went along. With the water now boiled she poured it into the mug and let the teabag soak before taking it out and throwing it away.

She sighed again before picking up the mug and taking a seat opposite of Vakarian, she couldn't help but notice the slight change in Vakarian as he noticed her sit down, sitting a little straighter and more statue-esk.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked her, his eyes so alien but so predatory glancing up at her for a moment before looking back down.

"Why presume I need something?" She asked in response.

He sighed as he placed the data pad down and looked at her, his hands interlacing in front of him.

"Miranda, I can count on one hand how many conversations we've had that doesn't involve work, and unlike you Humans, I only have three talons on each hand." As if to prove a point he raised his right hand and waved it about in front of her.

"Sounds bad when you say it like that." She couldn't help but admit.

"Hah, that's one way of seeing it, another way would be knowing that you take your job seriously, I can respect that, but it doesn't win you any friends that's for sure."

"Is it so wrong to be professional?" She asked out loud.

"No, but think of it this way, if you were to die on the next ground mission, who do you think would miss you apart from Shepard, myself and Jacob?" He asked her, a look of pity and respect shining in his eyes.

"Sure we would toast to you for your involvement, for your excellent work ethic and for bringing Shepard back but would we remember you as a friend? I think you know the answer to that, now the question is, are you going to continue as you are or are you going to see what's around you, this ship and her crew are a family, you, you act like a stranger peeking in from a window somewhere ready to tell on us if we do something that's not in your style of doing things." He continued.

Was she really like that? Is that how they saw her as, just a team member but not a team mate?

"I need to finish my report, thank you for the company." She got off her chair before heading back to her office.

"Miranda," She turned around to face him, "See you in the morning" she nodded to him before turning back around.

* * *

"Why didn't you do it?" She blurted causing him to look up at her, she had found him sat in the dark, the dining room empty and had been for the past couple of hours, yet he had remained in his seat for just as long.

"I don't know." He replied, looking back down at his cold food.

They had been on the Citadel, finding the one that had betrayed Garrus and his team, Vakarian had beaten Harkin into submission, Shepard had to step in, but stood back when she saw the look in Garrus' eyes, they were cold, menacing and predatory.

Harkin had ended up soiling his pants as he looked down the barrel of Garrus' pistol, only to be knocked from his hands moments before he pulled the trigger, he had looked menacing before after that he was out right murderous.

However it had only taken him one look at Shepard to drop Harkin to the floor, who was now cowering away in the corner.

They had found Sidonis easily enough, he was shifty and nervous, always looking around for threats, and possibly from Archangel himself if he believed Garrus had survived, as they approached Garrus took up his sniping position and as soon as Garrus had him in his scopes, it had been Archangel itching to pull the trigger.

She had been watching as both sides of Vakarian battled it out, Archangel, itching for Vengeance and on the other Garrus' sense of Justice and Morality were holding him back.

It was Shepard that broke the deadlock, showing how Sidonis was sick and suffering from Guilt, and she also broke it by making Garrus remember that this person wasn't him, that Archangel had been born on Omega and should have also died there and it was time to lay that side of him to rest and remember who he once was.

And now here they sat.

"I regret shooting Niket." She started, causing Garrus to look up "Sure he betrayed me, told my father where Ori was, and how to get her, but he was also my friend, the one I could always turn to, and now he's dead thinking I hated him, but I never did, I was just so angry I couldn't help it." She admitted.

"You can't blame yourself-" Garrus started but she interrupted.

"Like you are?" She asked, causing the Turian to lean back away from her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She apologized.

"No, you're right, I have been blaming myself." At that she watched as he walked away, towards the gun battery, "Thank you for the company." Vakarian said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Anytime." She said just as quietly as he had.

* * *

"Who's attention are you trying to grab Cheerleader?" She couldn't help but role her eyes at Jacks comment but refused to send a shot back, unfortunately this didn't deter Jack.

"You might as well be naked Cerberus, cause you are not leaving anything to the imagination." Jack had stepped closer now threatening to enter her personal space, her fists clench and start to crackle with dark energy.

"What are you going to do Cheerleader, hit me? Or give me a striptea-"

"Jack." Jack turned around fully to look at the person who just interrupted her whilst she just looked over the shoulder of the smaller woman only to find Vakarian standing there, arms crossed staring directly at Jack.

"Sup Scales, looking for something?" Jack asked innocently enough but her voice containing more than a hint of annoyance that her play time had been interrupted.

"No, but are you?" Garrus replied, now walking closer, "Because the only reason why you would be down here would be to exercise, or are you trying to get a few sneaky peaks at your XO?"

She could see Jack starting to fume, she could see that the psychotic biotic wanted to show Garrus where the door was but relented, she watched with a raised eyebrow as Jack turned to look at her then Garrus then at her again before walking off.

"Thanks." She said as she watched the door close and Garrus come towards her.

"No problem." Was all Vakarian said in reply before he walked towards the Turian designed punching bag.

She continued on the treadmill for another ten minutes subtly watching Garrus from the corner of her eyes, watching as he milled about after a couple of rounds with the punching bag, it wasn't until EDI notified Garrus of Shepards delay did she realise why he was down here to begin with.

"You were going to spar with Shepard?" She asked as she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"Apparently, but she's been held up… again." He answered.

Garrus was by far the most skilled in hand to hand combat on the Normandy, and had been on the original as well, he was also the best Sniper and Shepards go to second squad leader if they needed another squad on the ground.

She won't ever know why she suggested what she suggested next but in the long run she was glad she had.

"I'm trained in Hand to Hand, if you want a few rounds?" She asked subconsciously stretching her shoulders.

"Why?" Was all he asked as he watched her stretch.

"I know Turians do it to alleviate stress so if it helps you keep focus then it's good right?"

"Sure, why not." Was all he relied before taking his stance in the sparring arena.

For the first couple of rounds they had been watching each others movements and tactics, she knew she had to watch and try and judge what he would do next but every time she thought she had him he would change up his style and speed, he had done this twice already, and every time he did she ended up on her back.

Now she was on the assault but Garrus had been expecting it and he dodged her fist and used her momentum to bring her down, however she caught him on the fall and brought him down on top of her, she couldn't help but glance up into the Turians predatory blue eyes, the apology on his lips died when he also caught her eyes.

She couldn't help but run her bare hand across his scarred face, she felt his hand rub along her waist and hip before he finally brought his hand up the meet hers, he clenched her hand inside his and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." He had whispered before getting up and leaving the room, she couldn't help but let out the air she had kept in her lungs and gasp for more, and air wasn't just what she wanted.

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this but it felt so right, his face was in the crook of her neck and he was nipping her slightly as his hands rubbed up and down her waist and hips, she let out a moan as she felt his his knee press against her hot cunt.

They had met up again in the dining hall like they had a couple of times before, yet this time they didn't say a word to each other, the other days incident clearly on both their minds, sure they had nodded to each other in a silent greetings but other than that, nothing but the quiet hum of the ship as they sat opposite each other.

Now here they were rubbing up against each other in her quarters, her fingers rubbing the underside of his fringe, causing him to purr in pleasure.

He quickly stripped her of her suit, and went to work on her body with his tongue, which she had quickly fallen in love with, he then pressed his face into her crotch, his tongue darting in and out across her lips.

She moaned in pleasure and begged for release, and a release he gave her was one of her greatest, she had clenched his head in between her legs as she rode out her orgasm, and during that time he had continued to lick her juices.

The clasps in his armour were easy to undo and once again she was able to look at his form, the scarring on the side of his face had drifted further down his neck than she had first realised but he was magnificent.

His cock stood proud and large out of his protective plating, it's colour a mix between blue and purple, clearly alien but still surprisingly human in shape at least.

Her fingers ghosting across his cock, made it shake and harden even more than it already was, he moaned in pleasure as she closed her hand around it and jerked him slowly, his arms wrapped around her body pulling her closer as she sped up, soon that ended however, as he picked her up and placed her on her bed.

He looked into her eyes then and noticed that she had given him permission for what he was about to do, she could feel his cock prodding at her cunt, and soon it was in her, she gasped and moaned as he started to move in and out, begged for more, harder, faster she pleaded, and he sped up every time, getting faster and harder.

She screamed as he lightly bit into her shoulder, and climaxed, as she did as well both moaning out each others names as they finished.

She couldn't help but smile as he settled in next to her and they both fell asleep, the next morning they went at it again three more times, each lasting longer than the last she smiled sleepily as he got up to get breakfast.

"Bout' time you got up Cheerleader, was starting to think you were dea- SCALES?!" She heard Jack half shout as the door opened and as it was starting to close she could here someone laughing in the background at Jacks reaction.

She also couldn't help but grin before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **Not my best piece of work, tenses are a mess but I wanted to try something different and I've always liked the thought of Garrus and Miranda, maybe because it's so cliche lol.**

 **This was tremendously hard to write, both of the characters are so opposite of each other it was hard to find common ground with them, but I think I made it work, it's a little OC but hey, that's what I gotta do.**

 **I might make a longer story for these two in the future cause I think that'll be easier than stuffing character development in just short stories so stay tuned and don't hate me with the tenses I've always sucked at them.**


End file.
